No Me Hagas Escoger
by kamaki94
Summary: Vampiro u Hombre Lobo, qué escogerías? Por: MAJITO
1. Iniciación

**NO ME HAGAS ESCOGER**

**Cap. 1: INICIACIÓN**

**Abi POV**:

Yo era una chica normal, con unas amigas maravillosas, que me apoyaban en todo.

Los _vampiros _y _hombres lobo_ eran nuestras obsesiones. Nos encantaban las películas de ciencia ficción, las de romance no podían faltar. Era muy emocionante. Todo en mi vida _era_ normal, hasta _ayer_…

***

- Ya levántate Abi, ya mismo llega tu expreso.

- Aghhh… mamaaaá!!

Me levanté y realice mi ritual matutino, pero sentía algo raro en mi boca, algo que al verlo al espejo me dejó helada.

- ¡Mis dientes! ¡Qué les pasó!

Fue lo único que pude decir al ver el tamaño de mis caninos. Habían crecido, más o menos, 2 centímetros. Los de abajo únicamente tenían la punta más alargada.

- Perfecto – me dije, mientras me miraba los dientes en el espejo. Ni siquiera quería ir al colegio… Notarían que mis dientes crecieron, y quizá, sólo quizá, me verían como un bicho raro.

Salí de mi casa, con la esperanza de que a mi expreso se le ponchara una llanta y así no ir a clases, pero ahí estaba, cortando de golpe mis esperanzas.

Al llegar al colegio, procuré no hablar y solo asentir o lo que sea que impidiera que vieran mis dientes. Eso sería sumamente difícil ya que yo no era de las que me quedaba callada.

- Abi, ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Ana, tomándome por sorpresa.

- Mmmmhh – Fue el único sonido que me atreví a hacer, y lo acompañé con un movimiento de cabeza que al perecer la convenció.

- ¡Me alegro mucho!

- Ajá – Apenas abrí la boca, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar mis _colmillos_.

_Colmillos_. Aquello retumbaba en mi mente como pisotones de elefante. No lo soportaba. Me dirigí a mi salón de clases hasta que Ana me detuvo:

- Espera, aún no entres… – Quería agarrarla del cuello y decirle: ¡¿Que no entiendes cómo me siento?! ¡Estoy desesperada, no estoy para misterios!

Pero obviamente no lo hice.

Entró al salón y tardó como 5 segundos en salir. Alcancé a escuchar que decía: ¡Todas prepárense, está afuera!

- Listo, ya puedes entrar.

Al entrar, todas mis compañeras gritaron juntas:

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Abi!

¡No puedo creer que la sorpresa de tener _colmillos_ haya hecho que me olvidara de mi cumpleaños número 16! Eso me hizo pensar en que esta mañana ni mi mamá, ni mi papá, ni mi hermano me habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños, pero aquello lo olvidé al ver a mi mejor amiga con un globo gigantesco que decía: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

No pude resistirme y la abracé muy fuerte.

- Feliz cumpleaños, te quiero.

- Gracias Dome, yo también te quiero – fue lo que le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza para no mostrar mi sonrisa.

Después de eso, el día transcurrió normalmente.

Al finalizar el recreo, teníamos la clase de "lenguas extranjeras", en otras palabras, Inglés.

Al entrar, ni siquiera recordé lo que esta clase requería: "hablar, soñar, comer, pensar en inglés".

Por suerte no duró mucho.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – me preguntó Ana.

- No, estoy perfectamente. – mostrando una de mis sonrisas más fingidas, que se desvaneció al recordar lo que tenía de particular.

- ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué les pasó a tus dientes? Están… grandes. ¡Me encantan!

- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Parezco un fenómeno.

- ¡Noooo! Yo amo tus dientes… – se quedó pensativa un momento – ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Pero no me mientas.

- No, ya sabes lo de mis dientes, ya de que sirve mentirte.

- Está bien, dime… – lo dudo por un instante – ¿Acaso eres vampira o algo así?

No pude evitar reírme, y mis carcajadas sonaron como si las hubiera expresado por un altavoz.

- Noooo, de ninguna manera – Pero mis risas cesaron repentinamente al pensar lo probable que era esa suposición. Pero, eso no podía ser, esos seres tan maravillosos no podrían ser reales – Tal vez sea algún desorden de algo en mi cuerpo que produjo esto. Esos seres no existen.

- Mmmmhh… está bien, si tú lo dices…

- Sabes, eso no sonó muy convincente.

- Lo sé, es que… Te envidio. – y salió sin más.

No entendí lo que envidiaba. No eran nada bonitos, de hecho, ¡Eran terroríficos!

***

Ese fue un día horrible. ¡Hoy por fin llegó la convención que tanto esperábamos!

Estaba tan emocionada que olvidé mis dientes y me dirigí a aquel lugar.

Mis amigas concursaban con sus costplays favoritos. Yo estaba tan emocionada que grité sus nombres, y nadie notó nada…

En ese momento sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo con violencia y me arrastró hacia atrás. Era una anciana de unos 70 años. Su ropa estaba ligeramente rasgada y se veía emocionada.

- ¡Tú, tú eres! ¡Tú, tú eres!

- ¡Perdón señora, no sé de qué habla! ¡Suélteme! – y me liberé de su brazo, que por poco me arranca el brazo.

La anciana desapareció. La busqué con la mirada por todas partes, pero no la encontré.

- Qué extraño. – me dije a mi misma.

Mis amigas regresaron. Al parecer ellas no se percataron de la anciana.

- ¿Cómo estuvimos? – preguntó Maya, que se veía cansada por la presentación.

- Bien, excelente. – dije. En realidad con lo de aquella anciana, no presté atención a la mayoría de la presentación. En ese momento miré a la multitud, buscándola.

Entre la gente, vi a un chico extremadamente guapo, que me miraba con curiosidad. Gracias a lo alta que era pude verlo bien por encima de las cabezas de la gente.

Era alto, bronceado, ligeramente moreno. Sus ojos eran marrones, llegando a un hermoso color chocolate. Tenía extremidades largas y el cabello corto. Vestía una camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba los músculos de su abdomen, sus bíceps, etc. Tan sólo tardé 5 segundos en reaccionar, ya que Daniel, novio de Doménica, me preguntó:

- ¿Te pasa algo?, estás como distraída…

- No, nada. – dije sin perder de vista a aquel chico, que al notar que me cubría la boca al hablar y que al parecer vio lo que se ocultaba en ella, me hizo una seña con el dedo para acercarme.

- ¿Lo conoces? – dijo Doménica.

- No lo he visto en mi vida.

- Mmmmhh… ¿Estás segura? Porque parece que él sí te conoce.

- No lo creo, seguramente se refiere a alguna de ustedes.

Pero no. Él me miraba a mí. Él seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. Me sentí acosada. Me volvió a hacer la seña y quise terminar con esto y saber que era lo que quería.

Me acerqué a él, pero permanecí a una distancia prudente para dos desconocidos.

- ¡Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres conmigo!

Él no dijo ni una sola palabra, tomó mi mano, me acercó más a él con brusquedad, me estrechó entre sus brazos y juntó sus labios con los míos; destrozando todos mis deseos de tener un "primer beso" perfecto. Aquel chico, que por cierto sólo vi por 1 minuto, me había arrebatado una de las cosas más importantes para una chica.

Me sentí tan frustrada que me separé de él y lo abofeteé.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Quién demonios te crees! Tú, tú…

- Gabriel – respondió.

- ¡Cómo sea! No me importa, solo dime, ¡Quién te crees para hacer lo que hiciste, tú no eres nadie!

Pude ver lo duras que habían sido mis palabras al ver la tristeza en su rostro. Me entró una desesperación inmensa por abrazarlo, y no sabía por qué… simplemente no lo comprendí.

- Lo siento, es solo que… – sus palabras se cortaron al ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas por la rabia.

Me volteé y pude ver como los ojos de mis amigas y amigos por poco se salían de sus órbitas. Fue bastante cómico ver cómo tartamudeaban al hablar, hasta que Doménica juntó fuerzas y dijo:

- No lo conocías, ¿Verdad? ¡Bien guardadito lo tenías! ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas contado nada!

Simplemente no respondí. No quería hablar con nadie. Estaba sumamente enojada.

- Lo siento, ven conmigo. – era el tal Gabriel, que me agarró del brazo y me llevó casi a rastras al bosque que se encontraba justo a un lado del evento.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Lo que cualquier _alfa_ haría…

- ¿_Alfa_? ¡Qué demonios es eso!

Él paró repentinamente, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Abi.

- Edad.

- 16, los cumplí ayer y…

- Shhh… ya lo sé…

- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo que lo sabes? ¿Acaso me espías o qué?

- Mmmmhh… Algo así – dijo mientras mostraba de esas sonrisas de las que simplemente te contagian.

- Y tú sabes qué soy, ¿verdad? – repuso.

- Ehh… Gabriel, ¿no?

Él soltó una risita burlona.

- No me refería precisamente a mi nombre, me refería a qué soy.

- Ehh… un humano, o más bien, un completo idiota.

Él volvió a reír y continuamos caminando.

Mientras caminábamos, yo miraba su rostro y se veía pensativo. Luego él me detuvo y me dijo:

- Está bien, este es el plan, yo ataco por delante y luego tú saltas por detrás, ¿entendido?

- Ehh, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

- ¿Acaso no sabes cómo convertirte?

- ¿Convertirme en qué?

- ¡Oh, Madre Luna!

- ¿Madre Luna? Sabes, eres raro.

- Eso lo sé, tú y yo somos los seres más raros del mundo.

- Pero aclárame, ¿en qué nos convertimos?

- En _lobos_, por supuesto.

La palabra _lobos_ simplemente respondió a todas mis preguntas. Ahora sabía por qué mis dientes habían crecido. Ahora sabía cómo pude escuchar a Ana al otro lado de la puerta. Yo era un lobo. Una mujer Lobo.

**Gabriel POV**:

Me parecía simplemente graciosa la manera en la que sus ojos se salían de las órbitas al escuchar la palabra _lobos_.

Já, como si fuera algo tan malo, quizá no se había dado cuenta en el hermoso ser en el que se podía convertir, teniendo en cuanta que ya era hermosa.

- Vamos, tenemos que ir rápido.

- Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que me convierta en una loba?

Su duda me llenó de ternura. Su voz sonaba como la de una niña preguntando por su muñeca, simplemente adorable.

En ese momento quise abrazarla y besarla, pero sabía que ella se enojaría y eso era lo que menos quería. Ella sería mi compañera, mi amiga, mi esposa, mi mujer. Mi amante para lo que me queda de vida.

- Sólo déjate llevar.

Seguimos caminando y yo tomé su mano. Al contacto sentí miles de descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo, y no quería dejar de sentirlas, así que no solté su mano hasta que llegamos al claro.

Ahí se encontraban todos los miembros de mi manada, mis amigos, Mike y Alfie, me esperaban ahí en el centro.

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa y angustia de Abi, así que apreté su mano y le dije:

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

- Pero, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a luchar contra todos ellos?

- Oh, lo siento. Te mentí. Te dije eso porque pensé que ibas a huir, así que decidí ponerte las cosas más interesantes.

- Créeme, no necesitabas hacerlo. Esta situación ya es de por sí interesante.

No pude evitar reír por lo que dijo, pero ¡qué chica más rara!

Fui junto a ella al centro del círculo que formaba la manada y deposité su mano en la de mi abuela Claire.

**Abi POV**:

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más interesantes, eso hacía que mi nivel de adrenalina aumentara.

Él me miró con ternura y puso mi mano sobre la de aquella vieja que casi me lastima.

Quité mi mano rápidamente y la anciana repuso:

- Lo siento, mi nombre es Claire. Soy el miembro más antiguo de esta manada, por favor, no tengas miedo.

Sus palabras no me convencieron, pero al momento en que ella miraba a Gabriel, sentía un aura maternal que me hizo ceder.

Al alejarme de Gabriel junto con Claire, me sentí desprotegida, al parecer, él sintió lo mismo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va a pasar?

- Tu iniciación – respondió Gabriel mientras me alejaba.


	2. En Aquella Obscuridad

**Cap. 2: EN AQUELLA OBSCURIDAD**

**Gabriel POV:**

Pude sentir su miedo y confusión, peor todo lo entenderá mejor cuando lo sienta.

En ese momento mi abuela Claire comenzó la plegaria a la luna, para que los poderes de Abi salgan a flote. Todos nos arrodillamos en señal de respeto.

En ese momento vi como el hermoso cuerpo de Abi cambiaba y se transformaba en el de una hermosa loba blanca. Me quedé atontado con la belleza de aquel ser que se robó mi corazón al estar ante mis ojos.

Simplemente no lo resistí y me transformé junto con ella. Quise compartir su dicha.

**Abi POV: **

La anciana Claire comenzó a hacer una plegaria. Sólo entendí algo con _poder_, _luna_ y algo que se suponía que significaba _amor_. Todos se arrodillaron, incluso Gabriel.

Comencé a sentir cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo. Mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago con tanta energía, que pensé que se saldrían por mi boca.

En ese momento vi lo que se suponía que eran mis manos, pero ya no lo eran, ahora eran las horribles patas de un can.

Aproveché los charcos de agua que había para ver mi reflejo, y ahí estaba yo, una horrible y fea loba.

Vi en dirección a Gabriel, pero él ya no estaba, en su lugar había un precioso lobo gris, de ojos azules, casi como uno de esos perros de Siberia, solo que extremadamente bello.

Eso fue lo último que recordé, ya que todo se puso negro y mi cuerpo cayó al suelo.

**Gabriel POV:**

En el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi como sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

¡Madre Luna, qué ha pasado! Estaba desesperado, y fui corriendo a ayudarla, pero Claire me lo impidió.

- Lo mejor será que descanse - dijo.

***

Ya de noche, luego de llevarla a su casa, la vestí ya que estaba completamente desnuda después de su transformación. Me moría de ganas por tocarla, pero sabía que esa clase de cosas me convertirían en un canalla, así que me limité a vestirla.

La coloqué en su cama y me acosté a su lado para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

**Abi POV:**

Cuando no podía ver nada, me imaginé las cosas de una manera diferente.

Me imaginé conociendo a Gabriel en una situación diferente. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¡ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía!

¡No sabía si tenía novia!, aunque eso no fuera posible dado el hecho que se atrevió a besarme.

En ese momento recordé el beso entre Gabriel y yo. Fue una mezcla de odio, amor, desesperación, y todos los sentimientos que existían.

Sus labios sabía a una mezcla de chocolate, y un no sé qué, pero era irresistible. Debo admitir que me gustó, y que besa muy bien, pero ¡yo qué sabía de besos! Ese fue mi primer beso, y espero que no sea el último con Gabriel, porque me quedé con ganas de más.

En ese momento desperté de mi pensamiento y sentí unos brazos que me calentaban el cuerpo. Pensaba que aún soñaba, pero no era así. Me volteé y ahí estaba el idiota arruina-vidas más irresistible del mundo, abrazándome tan descaradamente que lo quise golpear para que se alejara, pero al tener su rostro tan cercano al mío, solo tuve un deseo: besarlo, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque abrió los ojos repentinamente, me miró con asombro y al parecer me leyó el pensamiento, porque me besó.

El beso que me dio fue con tanta pasión y no se detuvo, tanto así, que al separar nuestros labios tuvimos que tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de volver a juntarlos.

Por último me di cuenta de que estábamos en mi casa, y que en la situación en la que estábamos, y en la posición en la que estábamos, esto no podía terminar del todo bien.

Así que corté nuestro beso, lo cual me dolió más a mí que a él, y le dije:

- Ya basta, vete. Esto no está bien.

Él no protestó y estaba dispuesto a saltar por la ventana. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo le pregunté:

- ¡Hey!, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te conozco bien, al menos dime cuántos años tienes.

- 19 – dijo, y salió por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche.


	3. Abigail

**Cap. 3: Abigail**

**Gabriel POV:**

- 19 – respondí y solté una sonrisa que al parecer la dejó sin aliento, ya que no dijo nada más.

Me levanté por la ventana y caí en el pasto de su jardín. ¡Era sorprendente cómo todo olía a ella! ¡Las plantas, al pasto, todo! O quizá el aroma de su cuerpo se quedó en mi nariz al tenerla tan cerca.

- ¡Cómo te extraño! – me dije a mi mismo al llegar a mi casa. Casi pude sentir como si sus labios se juntaran con los míos por tercera vez. Suspiré. Era tan excitante.

Al irme a mi cama para descansar, sólo podía recordar su rostro lleno de alegría mientras gritaba por apoyar a sus amigas. Se la veía tan hermosa con las mejillas llenas al sonreír. También recordé su ira después de que la besé, tanto así, que creí ver un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas.

Eso me hizo sentir satisfecho, quizá mi beso fue el mejor que ha tenido.

En ese momento medí mis palabras, y pensé: ¡Qué tonto soy! No le expliqué el su deber en la manada. Eso era vital. Por poco salgo por la ventana para correr a contárselo, pero me di cuenta que faltaban 5 minutos para la 1 de la mañana, así que quizá estaría durmiendo, y no quería molestarla.

Me imaginé en sus sueños, besándola, abrazándola, una y otra vez, y le rogué a la luna que ella me viera como algo más que un desconocido, porque eso era yo para ella, un vil y pretencioso desconocido. Pero eso no durará mucho.

**Abi POV:**

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Esto es imposible!

Fue lo que dije, ya que su edad no encajaba ni con sus facciones, ni con su cuerpo, ni con su… ni con su… manera de besar.

Él era como un experto para mí, en ese sentido.

Finalmente pude dormir después de varios intentos. Lo más triste es que no recordé mis sueños, o quizá ni siquiera soñé. Eso no me gustó para nada, ya que hubiese querido pensar en mi utopía con Gabriel, donde él y yo fuéramos felices.

- Pero, ¡qué estoy diciendo! - ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Me estoy ilusionando con aquel chico tan guapo que jamás será mío!

Esto me entristeció y al levantarme en la mañana me propuse ir al baño para lavarme la cara e ir al colegio.

Al estar en el baño, no pude evitar ver mis colmillos en el espejo. Ahora se veían más blancos, pero ya nada me sorprendía después de todo lo que había pasado.

Luego de echarme un poco de agua en la cara y secarme, regresé a mi habitación para vestirme y allí encontré una nota encima de mi ropa, que por cierto estaba planchada, que decía:

_Abi,_

_Tu padre y yo hemos salido temprano porque tu hermano sufrió un accidente ayer y está en el hospital. Después del colegio, acude a esta dirección:_

**_HOSPITAL VERNALES_**

**_Calle 5ta y St. Louis. Habitación 445_**

_Besos, Mamá._

- ¡Madre Luna! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano?!

Esto no podía estar pasando, mi hermano, mi querido hermano, ¡está en un hospital!

Quise salir corriendo hacia allá y olvidar el colegio, ya que sería una buena excusa para no ir a clases, pero mi madre me mataría. Así que me lo tomé con calma, pensé y pensé.

Luego de un momento recordé lo que había pasado ayer y decidí dirigirme a aquel claro, ya que lo recordaba como una fotografía en mi mente.

Recordé que Gabriel saltó por la ventana así que decidí hacerlo yo también. Para eso, ya me había puesto una falda de mezclilla con una blusa azul que resaltaba mis curvas, todo mi atuendo era cómodo, pero a la vez bastante seductor ya que la falda dejaba ver mis piernas y un poco más.

Me lancé por la ventana con la esperanza de que mis reflejos animales me permitieran salir ilesa, y así fue, ningún rasguño.

Comencé a correr, y para mi sorpresa lo hice a una velocidad increíble, que apenas me permitió ver hacia donde me dirigía.

Al llegar a ese lugar me detuve de golpe al ver una figura masculina mirando hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos y me acerqué más para ver de quién se trataba.

**Gabriel POV:**

Al despertar de mi sueño, vi que ya había amanecido, así que me vestí con lo primero que encontré y me aventuré al claro, como todas las mañanas.

Al llegar, miré al cielo con la intención de que mis ojos pudieran admirar su belleza, pero en vez de ello, sentí cómo mis ojos se quemaban y unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas por efecto del sol.

- Maldita sea – solté al limpiarme las gotas saladas. Escuché el sonido de las hojas secas, como si un fuerte viento las hubiera levantado del suelo, y sentí que alguien me observaba a través de la maleza.

Me asusté. Pensé que sería alguna de esas criaturas, o más bien sanguijuelas, que tanto nombraban en los libros. La gente los llamaba _vampiros_.

Eran seres repulsivos, interesados, lujuriosos. La vida, o más bien no-vida, de ellos era sexo, sangre y habían unos que rompían la rutina y cazaban a sus enemigos, los _loup-garous_. Aquello significaba _hombres-lobo_. Al leerlo se me erizó la piel, por lo que dejé aquel libro y continué con mi vida, ahora atormentada por el recuerdo que aquel horroroso ser.

En ese momento, ella, aquel ángel que me robó el corazón apareció entre los matorrales vistiendo una ropa bastante… eh… sexy.

Se la veía extremadamente atractiva, quizá más de lo común. Aquella falda dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas. Aquella blusa resaltaba sus curvas, y créanme, ¡el azul le queda muy bien!

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – me preguntó.

- Es lo mismo que pregunto yo, ¿no deberías estar en el colegio a esta hora?

Ella desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. Se la veía tan bella. _Una tierna niña en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer_.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Está bien, no te molesto entonces – le dije. Seguramente necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, así que la dejaré sola.

Justo cuando di un paso, me pareció escuchar un sollozo que provenía del lugar donde se encontraba Abi.

¡Qué le pasaba a mi ángel! No sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía si voltearme y preguntarle lo que le pasaba, o ser más directo y abrazarla, que era lo que tanto quería.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunté.

¡Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa! Era obvio que algo le pasaba. Después de ver cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, quise cortarme la lengua por ser tan tonto.

- Nada, no es nada. Vete – me dijo.

¿Pero acaso me creía tonto, o qué? Por supuesto que algo la pasaba, y me moría por saber lo que era. Me negué a marcharme, ya que me interesaban las razones de su tristeza.

- No me iré hasta saber lo que te pasa.

Luego de eso, ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó muy fuerte mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mi camiseta.

Comenzó a llorar y llorar, hasta un momento en que al parecer sus lágrimas cesaron, levantó la mirada y me encontré con sus bellos ojos.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada, supongo.

Ella suspiró y se separó de mí lentamente. ¡No, no te vayas!

La atraje hacia mí, y esta vez fui yo quien la abracé, percibiendo su aroma de cerca.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada. Solo quería tenerte más cerca.

- Oh – fue lo que dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Es tan linda cuando se avergonzaba.

- Ahora sí, dime que pasó.

- Es difícil.

- Pues ponlo fácil.

- Es que... – se quedó pensativa por un momento – mi hermano, está… en el hospital.

- Y ¿qué le pasó? – en verdad me interesaba. Me interesaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.

- No sé… la verdad no sé – y empezaron los sollozos, otra vez, pero no lloró. Pude ver que su mirada estaba perdida, distraída, como si hubiese visto algo.

**Abi POV: **

Me sentía tan bien estando entre sus brazos. Simplemente el olía delicioso.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunté.

- No, nada. Tan sólo quería tenerte más cerca.

- Oh – fue lo único que pude decir.

No pude evitar sonrojarme con la idea de que… ¡No, no seas tonta! Eso es imposible. No puedo enamorarme de un desconocido.

- Ahora sí, dime ¿qué paso?

- Es difícil – y es verdad, no sabía qué decirle, ya que yo era la menos informada en esta situación.

- Pues ponlo fácil.

- Es que… – lo pensé un momento, quizá estaba exagerando. Lo más posible es que se haya fracturado algo, al menos eso espero – mi hermano, está… en el hospital.

- ¿Y qué le pasó?

- No sé… la verdad no sé.

¿Y si le pasó algo muy malo? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Por poco se salen las lágrimas, pero no lo permití y simplemente miré al infinito, para que Gabriel no notara mi tristeza, pero creo que ya era tarde:

- Lo siento.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Él no ha muerto!

En ese momento vi que alguien nos observaba detrás de un árbol, lo veía claramente: era un chico, le calculaba mi edad. Su mirada se dirigía directamente hacia mí. Me asusté por un momento, ya que sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. En ese momento, mis sentidos se activaron. Pude escuchar que de los labios de aquel chico salían unas palabras raras, como si fueran en otro idioma, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que pronunció el nombre: Abigail.

¡Ese chico sabía mi nombre! Me miraba tan fijamente que sentí como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

Mis piernas se movieron sin que yo se los ordenara. ¡Qué me pasa! Sólo mis ojos eran los que no dejaban de observar a ese chico.

- Abigail, Abigail, Abigail…

Era lo único que salía de sus labios. Cada vez que decía mi nombre era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo se activara.

Por poco olvido que Gabriel estaba ahí de no ser por qué me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. En ese momento aquel chico desapareció. ¿Habrá sido una alucinación, o de verdad estuvo ahí?


	4. Desaparecido

**Cap. 4**

**Desaparecido**

**Gabriel POV:**

¿Qué era lo que veía? Estaba distraída. Me volteé pare ver que era aquello que llamaba tanto su atención, pero no había nada.

-Debo irme -dijo

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté.

-Eh…-dudó por un momento -al hospital, a ver a mi hermano.

-Está bien, te acompaño.

-¡No! Quiero estar sola.

Debo admitir que me moría por estar con ella un rato más, pero había un olor raro en los alrededores, así que no insistí más.

-Adiós-y aquel ángel se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, pero, ¿por qué no mis labios? ¿qué tenían de malo? O quizá era yo, ¿estaba yendo muy rápido?

-Adiós, cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ahora sí, ¿de dónde proviene ese olor?

Olfateé por los alrededores, hasta un punto donde se concentraba el olor a… ¡sangre! ¡Olía a sangre aquí! ¿De dónde pudo haber salido?

Lo más curioso es que el lugar donde se centraba el olor a sangre era justo donde Abi tensó su mirada. Eso quiere decir 2 cosas: o Abi percibió el olor, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, o… ¡demonios! ¡Tal vez ella vio a alguien aquí! Pero… ¿quién?

Que yo sepa nadie frecuenta este lugar, es por eso que este es el punto de reunión de la manada.

-¿Pero qué es?... Sangre, intrusos… - en ese momento mi cuerpo se paralizó al ver una foto de Abi, en donde ella hablaba con sus amigas, ¿Alguien la está acosando? ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!

-¿Qué clase de criatura vil, cobarde y asquerosa haría esta clase de cosas?- en ese momento solo una palabra rodó por mi mente: vampiros.

-¡Esos malditos chupasangre, eran reales! ¡Esto no es posible! ¿Pero por qué un vampiro la perseguiría?

Recordé la profecía, quizá sea por esto:

"_Cada 6 años nace un nuevo metamorfo, con habilidades asombrosas, mil veces más fuerte que un hombre lobo. Estos seres despiertan al cumplir 16 años y pueden ser mujeres u hombres…_", y es por esto que me fue asignada la tarea de buscar al metamorfo de esta generación, Abi.

En este caso decidí seducirla para que se uniera a la manada y gracias a eso, convertirme en un lobo alfa. Aquello sonaba tan egoísta, pero era lo que mi padre hubiese querido, y estaba dispuesto a complacerlo, cueste lo que cueste.

**Abi POV:**

-Por fin- me dije aliviada al llegar al hospital.

Al entrar vi a mi padre llenar unos datos en la recepción.

-Papá, ¿está todo bien?- le dije, sabía que se enojaría, ya que deberías estar en el colegio, pero me sorprendió que lo que saliera de sus labios no fueran regaños.

-No Abigail. Las cosas no están nada bien.

-¿por qué? ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Tu hermano, quiere verte.

¿quería verme? ¿qué le pasaba? Mi hermano no es precisamente de los que "te quiere ver". Definitivamente, algo andaba mal.

-445 es el número de la habitación, ve.

Corría por los pasillos desesperada. Quería saber lo que le pasaba a mi hermano. Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas, no sabía por dónde ir, hasta que por fin encontré la habitación.

Ahí estaba mi hermano recostado en aquella cama. Todo en la habitación era blanco, las sábanas, cobertores, toallas, ¡todo!

-Wow, ¿en dónde es la fiesta?- soltó mi hermano al verme con vestida de esa manera.

-Tranquilo hijo, no te esfuerces- dijo mi madre, que lo tenía agarrado de la mano.

-Está bien, mamá. Yo puedo.

Me acerqué con cuidado, ya que no quería asustarlo.

-Ven, quiero hablarte- miró a mi madre- Mamá, ¿nos dejas solos?

-Está bien, ¡6 minutos! ¿Me oyes?- dijo ella mirándome con reproche.

Mi madre cerró la puerta después de salir y mi hermano empezó:

-Ayer, en la noche, salí en el coche de papá. Quería ir a la casa de un amigo. A medio camino, la llanta se empezó a desinflar, así que fui a la gasolinera para ponerle aire a todas las llantas. Al bajar del coche, un hombre detrás de mi me golpeó con algo… supongo que era un tubo. Perdí el conocimiento. Al despertar vi que el auto no estaba, ¡el muy bastardo se lo había llevado!- en ese momento mi hermano empezó a sollozar, y yo lo comprendí, era algo bastante duro- después de eso me levanté, me dirigí a la carretera, y al voltearme vi como las luces de un bus se acercaban a gran velocidad. Me cegaron, y…- él hizo una pausa y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus mejillas- y según testigos, el bus me embistió y clavó uno de los cristales de los faros en mi pecho, perforándome los pulmones, lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa- y claro que no lo era.

-Es que… me refería… a no haberte deseado… un…feliz cumpleaños.- él hablaba entrecortado, como si le faltara el aire.

-Shhh… no digas más- me preocupaba mucho que… ¡no pienses eso! ¡Él no puede morir!

Lo abracé con fuerza, él empezó a jadear y jadear, desesperadamente y sus latidos se aceleraron.

Dos enfermeras y un doctor entraron corriendo a la habitación con una máscara de oxígeno.

-Señorita, tenga la bondad de salir.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y no cesaban.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- era lo que gritaba al salir corriendo de la habitación. El tiempo se detuvo, pero vi algo raro, algo que sobresalía de entre la gente. Aquel chico del bosque caminaba rápidamente abriéndose paso a través de la gente. Al verme llorando, su mirada se endureció y entró a toda velocidad a la habitación donde se encontraba mi hermano, y la puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de él.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace?- fue lo que pensé.

Se escucharon gritos y el doctor salió por la puerta diciendo:

-Ha desaparecido… ¡El muchacho no está!

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo que ha desaparecido!

-Lo siento, no sé qué ha pasado. Tan solo lo perdimos de vista por un segundo, sentimos una brisa, y después ¡ya no estaba!

Empujé al médico y entré a la habitación, y era cierto, ya no estaba.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Tranquilízate, hija!, lo encontraremos, no pudo haber ido lejos.

-¡No entiendes! ¡Él se lo llevó!

-¿Quién, quién se lo llevó?

-Él, él… aquel chico. ¿Acaso no lo viste?

En ese momento salí corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel tipo en alguna parte.

-¡Te encontraré, eso lo juro!- solté al salir del hospital.

Al adentrarme en el bosque, me encontré sola, así que grité otra vez:

-¡Te encontraré así sea lo último que haga! ¿Me oyes? ¡Así sea lo último que haga!


	5. William

**Cap. 5**

**William**

**William POV:**

-Abigail, Abigail, Abigail…- susurraba al verla en el claro, abrazándose con ese saco de pulgas.

Se supone que los vampiros tenemos el poder del hipnotismo, así que debería de estar funcionando…

Ella me miraba con esos bellos ojos, estaba asustada, pero ¿por qué? No le haría daño, jamás lo haría.

No podía dejar de mirarla, pero aquello era muy peligroso, si aquel perro se percataba de mi presencia, estaba frito.

¡Rayos!- pensé. Tengo que salir de aquí. Apreté la foto de Abi que traía en mis manos y me alejé lo más rápido que pude.

No quería dejarla ahí con ese… ese imbécil. ¡No la merece!

Al llegar a casa, subí las escaleras, y al llegar a mi cuarto, vi a mi hermana Ashley sentada en el marco de la ventana.

-Ash, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto? ¡Te he dicho que no entres cuando no estoy!

-¡Ya cállate! Hablas demasiado. – dijo.

Me fastidiaba que se comporte como una niña malcriada, que a pesar de tener 19, era bastante inmadura.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-¡Qué grosero!- dijo y puso su típica cara de monito malhumorado, eso siempre me hacía ceder.

-Está bien, lo siento.

-¿Fuiste a verla, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ah, como si no me conocieras. ¡Yo lo sé todo!- y en parte era cierto, ya que las visiones que tenía del futuro eran bastante precisas, seguramente vio todo lo que ocurrió.

-Bueno, y ¿qué con eso?

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Dejaste la foto tirada! Ahora ese estúpido perro sabrá que estuviste ahí.

-¿Foto?- en ese momento noté que la foto de Abi que llevaba conmigo ya no estaba. Seguramente se me cayó por los alrededores.

-Tienes la cabeza en las nubes desde que la viste- ahí hablaba ella otra vez –Ahhh, hermanito… definitivamente estás enamorado, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Porque yo sí…

-¡Dios! ¿En dónde se apaga esto?- dije bromeando, tratando de buscar un interruptor en su espalda.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso.

En medio de risas sonó el teléfono, y Ashley dijo:

-Yo contesto, es para mí.

-Eso lo veremos- dije en un tono desafiante, con la esperanza de que su visión fallara -¿Hola?- dije al levantar el auricular.

No se escuchaba a nadie, hasta que alguien por fin habló:

-Lo… lo… lo siento… ehh… ehh… ¿está Ashley?

-Ehh… ehh… si… si…- lo imité burlándome de su nerviosismo- si está.

-Ehm… ¿Me puede comunicar con ella?

-Un momento- dije, y le susurré a Ashley- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? ¿Lo amenazaste o qué?

Ella soltó una risita y saltó hasta donde me encontraba y tomó el teléfono de mi mano.

-De nada- dije con tono de reproche, esperando un "gracias".

-Shh… ¡A callar!

-Ashhh…- fue lo único que dije ante esa grosería. Que ella sea mi hermana mayor no le da derecho a tratarme así.

-Espera…-hubo una pausa- Hospital Vernales, habitación 445.

-¿Perdón?-dije, ya que lo dijo en voz alta, lo que significa que se dirigía a mi- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Solo no hagas preguntas y ve! Hay una damisela en apuros- dijo con tono de burla.

-¿Acaso es una broma?

-¿Acaso esta cara te dice que lo es?- y mostró la cara más seria que pudo, aquello era válido para mí.

Me dirigí al hospital, no sabía que me esperaba ahí. Tuve que contener la respiración al pasar por el banco de sangre, o si no, algo muy malo hubiera ocurrido.

Aún no me acostumbraba a mi sed, no aguantaba las ganas de probar un poco de sangre, pero eso no estaba bien, debía ser fuerte.

Finalmente llegué a un pasillo lleno de gente, quizá demasiada para mi gusto, y caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta que la vi.

Ahí estaba ella al final del pasillo y… ¿Llorando? ¡De qué demonios me perdí! Sabía que no debí dejarla sola con el perro, seguramente él la lastimó, pero no tenía ningún rasguño.

Escuché como unas señoras decían:

-Pobre niña, mira como llora.

-Si, según escuché, su hermano está muy mal. Dicen que lo atropelló un bus.

-¡Pobre!

Así que eso pasaba. Su hermano está mal… debo hacer algo. Iba a moverme, hasta que sonó mi teléfono, era Ashley.

-Ash, ¿Qué quie…?- no me dejó terminar.

-Ve, tendremos un nuevo hermano.

-¿Hablas del hermano de Abi? ¡No! No le puedo hacer eso.

-Pero sabes lo que pasará, o lo haces ahora, o morirá.

-Está bien, lo haré- y cerré.

No estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero si me quedaba parado sin hacer nada, el hermano de Abi moriría.

Al caminar hacia la habitación, un médico y unas enfermeras se me adelantaron. En ese momento ella me vio. Se veía confundida, y era normal, era como si la estuviera siguiendo, y precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Demonios! Debo apresurarme- y caminé lo más rápido que pude, pero sin llamar mucho la atención.

Al entrar en la habitación, debí cerrar la puerta, ya que Abi se daría cuenta, ella no era ninguna tonta.

Aproveché la ocasión ya que el doctor estaba distraído junto con las enfermeras, lo tomé en brazos y salté por la ventana, que para mi suerte estaba abierta.

Caí en el pasto, tambaleándome.

Estaba muy nervioso, seguramente Abi me odiaría, pero aún no sabe que lo hice para salvar a su hermano de morir.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude por el bosque, pero alguien que estaba muy cerca gritó:

-¡Te encontraré así sea lo último que haga! ¿Me oyes? ¡Así sea lo último que haga!

Era Abi, y estaba furiosa. El corazón se me partía al escuchar esas palabras, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Finalmente llegué a casa y vi a Ashley esperándome en la entrada. Se veía molesta.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué no lo has mordido aún?

-Lo siento, es que pensé que habría otra opción y…- decidí callarme, cada segundo contaba.

Entré y recosté en el mueble a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Robert, se llama Robert- dijo Ashley.

-¿Ahora lees mentes?

-No, sabía que preguntarías su sombre.

-Tú y tu retorcida mente. A veces asustas, ¿sabías?

No contestó, quizá la ofendí, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás, o no?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Tú lo trajiste! ¡Tú hazlo!

-Tú me dijiste que lo trajera, ahora haz lo tuyo.

Ella lo dudó, pero al ver el rostro de Robert, su cara mostró ternura. Lo besó en la frente y le susurró al oído:

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Robert asintió, seguramente no sabía a lo que se refería. Ashley acercó los colmillos a su cuello y lo mordió.

Robert emitió un grito espantoso y su cara reflejaba dolor. Pobre, era de entenderse, Ash y yo pasamos por lo mismo y sabíamos lo horrible y doloroso que podía llegar a ser.

A medida que la ponzoña recorría su cuerpo, sus huesos se movían de un lado al otro. Algo no muy digno de ver.

-Hay que dejarlo solo- dije.

-Pero solo un momento, no soporto verlo así.

Fuimos a la cocina y ahí le pregunté:

-¿Qué fue aquello del beso?

-Lo vi, estaremos juntos- dijo. Se podía ver el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de él.

-Juntos… ¿Juntos?- dije. Estaba confundido.

-A veces pienso que eres un poco ingenuo. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ahh… ya veo- no tenía palabras. La situación ya era confusa.

Regresamos a la sala y ahí estaba él, retorciéndose, pero por lo menos ya no se lo veía tan mal.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté.

No respondió. Era de esperarse. Con semejante sufrimiento, quién quiere hablar.

-Ve a verla- dijo Ashley.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero Abi me odia!

Los ojos de Robert se abrieron como platos y del brazo diciendo:

-No… ella no…- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Tranquilo, él no le hará daño, lo sé.

-P… pero…- apenas alcanzó a decir eso antes de que el dolor regresara.

No soportaba ver a alguien retorciéndose así, era como si mi pasado volviera, así que me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Estaba oscureciendo, seguramente Abi ya estaba en su casa, así que me dirigí allí.

Su casa era muy bonita, de dos pisos con un jardín muy bello y muy bien cuidado. Había un aroma delicioso en el aire, y se me hizo agua la boca. Olía a ella. Olía a Abi.

Me acerqué más y salté por la ventana de su habitación pero ella no estaba ahí. Su cuarto era muy bonito, con decoración muy interesante, tenía cierta afición con la cultura asiática, lo supe por las sombrillas de colores y un juego de espadas samurái en la pared… muy interesante.

La busqué, teniendo cuidado. Había una puerta junto a su armario y decidí abrirla. Era su baño, y ella estaba ahí, tomando una ducha.

Podía ver su cuerpo a través de las cortinas. El olor embargaba toda la habitación, y yo estaba sediento. Me acerqué más, sin oportunidad de detenerme. Estaba a punto de abrir la cortina de no ser por que cerró el grifo y sacó la mano para agarrar la toalla. Tan solo nos dividían unos centímetros. Su mano por poco toca mi camisa.

¡Qué me pasa! ¡Esto está mal! Salí de su baño casi corriendo y boté un frasco de perfume a mi paso, lo cual me delató.

-¿Quién está ahí?- exclamó, aunque aún no salía del baño.

Salté por la ventana… y tuve una idea. Arranqué una rosa de su jardín y la coloqué en su almohada. Agarré un lápiz y papel y escribí algo.

Besé el papel con la esperanza de que este tocara sus manos, lo puse junto a la rosa y dejé la habitación.

Al alejarme de su casa me dije:

-Que duermas bien, Abi- desapareciendo entre los árboles.

**Abi POV:**

Estaba furiosa, ¡quién se creía ese imbécil para llevarse a mi hermano! No descansaré hasta encontrarlo.

Justo antes de mover mis piernas y correr, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era mamá, y seguramente estaba preocupada porque no sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! ¡Ve a casa en este instante jovencita! Hablaremos en la noche- y cerró.

-¡Demonios!- me dije. Ahora no podía buscar a mi hermano pero mañana si lo encontraré.

Corrí a casa lo más rápido que pude, estaba oscureciendo, y como me pasé todo el día de un lado para el otro, necesitaba darme un baño.

Entré por la ventana pegando un salto enorme, y agradecí el hecho de no tener vecinos ya que mi casa quedaba junto al bosque, y verme saltar de esa manera los hubiera asustado. Encendí las luces y todo estaba en orden, o más bien, como yo lo había dejado esa mañana.

Entré al baño y abrí la llave. Me estremecí al contacto del agua con mi cuerpo, ya que esta estaba helada.

Mientras me bañaba, sentí una brisa que hizo que se me erizara la piel. Empecé a tener frio, por lo que decidí dar por terminado mi baño. Cerré la llave y saqué la mano para agarrar la toalla, pero no la encontraba, hasta que sentí la brisa otra vez y algo en mi cuarto se cayó.

-¿Quién está ahí?- se me ocurrió decir.

Posiblemente era solo el viento, tal vez dejé abierta la ventana. Salí del baño y vi mi frasco de perfume roto en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Maldito viento!- grité bajo. Era mi perfume favorito, el que siempre usaba y que me había regalado mi hermano en mi cumpleaños número 15. En ese momento pensé en él… ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Estaba muy preocupada.

-¡Pero qué tonta!- me dije a mi misma- yo aquí lamentándome y ni siquiera me he vestido.

Me puse una blusa floja y un short, no necesitaba más.

Al voltearme, vi una rosa en mi cama y junto ella una nota que decía:

_Que tengas buenas noches, Abi_

_Con amor, William_

¿William? ¿Quién es William? – pensé.

Recuerdo que al entrar, estas cosas no estaban aquí. Así que alguien estuvo aquí mientras me bañaba, pero ¿quién es William?

A mi mente vino la imagen de aquel chico que me miraba en el claro, y que vi luego en el hospital. ¿Acaso él era William? ¿Acaso ese secuestrador se atrevió a escribirme una carta y a dejarme una rosa? ¡Qué se cree!

Rompí la nota y la boté a la basura. La rosa quedó intacta ya que era del jardín, así que la regresaría mañana. La puse en el velador y me recosté en mi cama.

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué me dejaría una nota y una rosa?

No Lo comprendía.

En menos tiempo del que pensé, me quedé dormida.

Mi sueño fue raro esa noche. Sólo se veía sangre, podía oír gritos de dolor y 3 sombras me rodearon. Una de ellas se acercó y la oscuridad me consumió.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al percibir un olor extraño. Incliné un poco mi cabeza para ver el reloj. Eran las 3 de la mañana. ¡Dormí solo 5 horas!

-Perfecto- me dije. Ahora tendría que esperar 4 horas más para ir al colegio, y el sueño se había ido.

Me levanté un poco para sentarme y al ver hacia la ventana ahí estaba él, mirándome.

Su mirada me intrigó, era como… curiosa.

-Buenos días, Abi- gruñó bajo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-T… tu… quien- no terminé de hablar ya que se abalanzó sobre mí, y juntó su rostro con el mío.

Pude sentir su aliento rozando mi piel, olía tan dulce. Cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos nuevamente se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, como la sangre.

Estaba asustada. ¿Qué hacer? Mi cuerpo no se movía, no me respondía. Lo miré con suavidad y le dije:

-Por favor- no sé porqué, sentía que ya lo conocía. Le hablé con suavidad, porque si usaba términos más despectivos, podría reaccionar mal.

Él desvió la mirada y me sentí liberada, como si hubiera estado bajo un hechizo.

Salté de la cama y me dirigí, casi corriendo, a la puerta para escapar, pero esta se cerró de golpe en mis narices y él me acorraló hacia la pared y pegó su nariz a mi piel, olfateándome.

Su nariz recorrió mis mejillas y mi cuello. ¿Acaso olía raro, o qué? No comprendía lo que trataba de hacer.

-William, por favor, detente- no podía creer que pude pronunciar su nombre con tanta naturalidad. William, William, William. Podía decirlo todo el día.

Él me miró sorprendido, separando su aliento de mi piel.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-repuso él.

¿Acaso tan raro era que lo llamara por su nombre? A ver su rostro de sorpresa, tan bello como el de un ángel, olvidé todo mi resentimiento y odio hacia él, era como si ya nada importara, éramos él y yo.

Era guapo, incluso más que Gabriel. Tenía el cabello de color bronce, sus ojos antes de tornarse rojos eran de color verde, como un par de esmeraldas. Era alto, extremadamente pálido.

Totalmente irreal, sus facciones eran demasiado perfectas, como si hubiera sido hecho por los mismos dioses.

Soltó una carcajada que me dejó petrificada, al ver los colmillos que tenía. Eran exactamente iguales a los míos.

Mientras los veía no pude evitar tocar los míos, fue como un reflejo. Cuando la carcajada paró, mostró una sonrisa amplia, que a decir verdad, me enamoró. No sé cómo pasó. Toda esta situación era rara. Él tenía cierto encanto, al que seguramente nadie se resistía.

Aún no podía reaccionar y él se aprovechó de eso juntando sus labios con los míos con pasión. No me resistí, dejé que lo hiciera. No sabía por qué, pero era como si entre él y yo hubiera una especie de atracción magnética.


	6. Humanidad

**Cap. 6**

**Humanidad**

**Ashley POV:**

-Ve a verla, yo lo cuido- le dije.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero Abi me odia!- pude notar la preocupación en sus ojos, pero yo sabía que nada malo pasaría.

Los ojos de mí amado Robert se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, agarró del brazo a Will y apenas alcanzó a decir:

-No… ella no…-apenas se escuchaba lo que decía.

-Tranquilo, él no le hará daño, lo sé- no sabía que más decirle, no era seguro que nada pasara, pero confiaba en mi hermano lo suficiente.

-P… pero- solo eso dijo y el dolor volvió.

No hice más que contemplar su bello rostro toda la noche, dormía como un bebé después de que el dolor se fue. Podía escuchar que en sus sueños decía mi nombre una y otra vez.

-Aquí estoy, Rob- y era cierto, jamás lo abandonaría- aquí estoy.

Se levantó de golpe y me miró a los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba… nostalgia.

-¡Robert! Te has levantado más pronto de lo que pensé. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

Se acercó y besó mis labios suavemente, mientras decía:

-Sangre.

Mi piel se erizó al contacto con la suya, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, eso era seguro.

En ese preciso instante tuve una visión, se veía como mi hermano estaba en el cuarto de Abi, y estaba a punto de abrir la cortina de su baño, luego todo se puso borroso y vi como botaba una botella de perfume al piso. Eso no pintaba bien, le prometí a Robert que no le pasaría nada a su hermana, no podía dejar que nada pasara.

-Robert, ¿quieres salir conmigo un momento?

-¿A dónde iremos?- me pregunto.

-Ehm… no hagas preguntas- no sabía cómo decirle que íbamos tras Will, para evitar que le ocurriera algo malo a su hermana.

-Está bien, no haré preguntas, pero dime algo- hizo una pausa- ¿Te gustó el beso?

-¿El beso? Pues… me tomaste por sorpresa y…- se acercó nuevamente y me besó. Algo que me sorprendió, fue que su piel estaba tibia, lo cual era raro.

-No importa, de todas maneras no me atraes- dijo, con una media sonrisa es su rostro.

Sus palabras me destrozaron, pero debía resistir. Lo que mamá siempre decía era que una nunca debe mostrar debilidad ante un hombre, aunque Robert ya no era precisamente un hombre.

-¡No juegues conmigo! Tienes suerte de ser el hermano de Abi, de no ser por eso, ya te hubiera arrancado la cabeza- en realidad no lo decía en serio, es tan solo que me sorprendía que mi visión fallara. Eso nunca había pasado antes.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- me miró desafiante, y se alejó rápidamente de mí.

-¡Demonios! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ¿Te gusto o qué? Si quieres venir, bien. Pero no te tomaré de la mano ni te cuidaré, ¿Está bien?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que el que se debería cuidar es él? Hombres, se creen tan machos.

-Iré por mi cuenta. Si tu hermana supiera cómo te estás comportando, estaría muy enojada.

-¿Hermana? ¿Tengo una hermana?- pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Ese es el efecto de la transformación, la mayoría de tus recuerdos se van. Con el tiempo empezarás a recuperarlos. No te preocupes.

-Llévame con ella, te lo ruego- no me pude resistir, vi como sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-Está bien, pero no debes acercarte. Aún no estás acostumbrado a la sangre humana.

-Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor, llévame con ella.

En ese preciso instante regresó William con sangre alrededor de su boca. Se veía tan tranquilo. Me imaginé lo peor.

-William, no me digas que…- mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi hermano. Sus ojos estaban rojos- dime que no le hiciste daño, por favor.

-¿Hacerle daño? ¡Por quién me tomas! Sé controlarme.

Los ojos de Robert se entrecerraron y frunció el seño. Estaba furioso. William lo miró con curiosidad.

-Me sorprende que se haya levantado tan pronto. ¿Me perdí de algo?

-La verdad, de nada importante. Estábamos a punto de ir a verte. William, vi lo que pasó. Dime que no es lo creo.

-¡No! Ya te dije que no pasó nada. Debo admitir que estuve a punto de…- antes de que pudiera terminar Robert ya estaba encima de él como un león.

-¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermana! ¡Estúpido mocoso!- gruñó bajo.

-¡Nada, he dicho que no le hice nada!- y con un solo movimiento se lo sacó de encima. Los vampiros se vuelven más fuertes luego de ingerir sangre.

-Entonces, esa sangre… ¿A quién pertenece?- me sentí aliviada de que no haya pasado nada.

-A nadie en especial, la tomé prestada de un venado en el bosque- un toque de humor no siempre caía mal.

-Hablando de sangre- dirigí mi mirada a Robert, que se encontraba adolorido en el suelo- creo que necesita un poco.

-¡Ya era hora!- gritó y de golpe se levantó del suelo- ¿Puedo escoger a mi víctima?

-Ehm… Robert, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber antes de empezar- hice una pausa- ¿Estás preparado?

-Lo que diga la señorita- se burlaba otra vez.

-Para empezar, no me llames señorita. Mi nombre es Ashley y él es mi hermano William.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- me interrumpió para olfatear el aire- huele muy bien.

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso debemos prevenir. Hay reglas que debes tener en cuenta. La más importante, sobre todo para tu familia, debes alejarte de todos los que te conocen. Eso evitará que quieran hacer preguntas, nos ahorraremos problemas.

-¿Alejarme de mi familia? Eso no es justo. ¡Es mi familia!

-Lo sabemos, para nosotros no fue así, ya que fuimos huérfanos antes de que todo esto pasara. Aún así, fue difícil ver pasar los años, sin poder tener a una madre que te cuidara.

-Ya dejemos ese tema- me interrumpió Will- él no necesita saberlo.

-Está bien, continuemos. Otra regla, es que debes permanecer en esta casa mientras nosotros no estemos, aunque eso sea prácticamente imposible ya que nos turnaremos para cuidarte hasta que te acostumbres a tu nueva vida.

-¿Cuidarme? Están locos. Yo no necesito ninguna niñera.

-Créeme que sí la necesitas. No querrás terminar haciendo algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Will, creo que este es uno de esos momentos en que él hablaba en serio. Cuando se ponía así, daba miedo- o quizá quieres que te quite esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro para que sepas a lo que me refiero.

-Bien, tranquilízate. Este no es el mejor momento para peleas.

-Ya son las 3 de la mañana, voy a salir un momento.

-Por favor, no vallas lejos. Es posible que necesite tu ayuda.

-Sí, estaré aquí en 1 hora aproximadamente.

Salió por la puerta principal, algo que casi nunca hacía, las formalidades a veces estaban de más.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber?- dijo.

-En realidad creo que no hay nada más. Si algo falta te lo diré en el transcurso del día.

-Y ¿qué hay sobre mi alimento? Necesito comer algo, me muero de hambre.

-¿Comer? Tú, quieres… ¿Comer algo?

-¡Exacto! Unas hamburguesas no me vendrían mal.

Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Acaso la transformación se alteró?

-Abre la boca- le dije. Quería comprobar si tenía colmillos.

-¿Abrir mi boca? ¿Eres dentista? Si lo eres, déjame decirte que últimamente he tenido molestias en…- no lo dejé terminar, a veces los hombres hablan demasiado.

Abrí su boca con mis propias manos, y ahí estaba precisamente lo que buscaba, colmillos.

-Esto es muy extraño.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Caries?- la verdad, la situación era muy extraña, aunque su actitud era la correcta. No se lo estaba tomando tan mal.

-No, es que… Esto es muy extraño. Me parece haber visto esto antes.

-Me confundes, ¿qué está pasando?

-Es que eres como una especie de vampiro, que aún conserva rasgos humanos. El hambre, las emociones.

-¿Emociones? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que cuando te hablé de tu hermana, parecía como si hubieses querido llorar.

-¿Llorar? ¿Yo? ¡Ja, eso jamás!

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé lo que vi.

-Y esto, ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-En realidad no. Simplemente es raro. Supongo que esa es tu habilidad. "_Humanidad_".

-Así que humanidad.

-Así es, esto quiere decir que tus emociones serán aún más difíciles de controlar. Simplemente te volverás un bebé llorón- y solté una risita burlona. La idea de tener un nuevo miembro de la familia era emocionante, y más aún si te podías burlar de él.

-Muy graciosa- se quedó pensando un momento- y… ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?

-Yo puedo ver el futuro y mi hermano mueve objetos con la mente.

-¿Una bruja y un psíquico? Wow, esto es nuevo para mí. ¡Una familia de locos!

-Se dice precognición y telequinesis, idiota. No te burles. O juro que si te ocurre algo en el futuro, no te lo diré.

-Bien, bien, lo lamento Blair- se refería a la bruja de la película, que aterrorizaba a un grupo de chicos en un bosque.

**Robert POV**:

La situación era demasiado extraña, ¿precognición y telequinesis? Sí, claro. Aunque su expresión me decía que lo decía en serio.

-Bueno, querías saberlo, ¿o no?

-Sí. Espera, después de todo, ¿Cómo saben de mi hermana?

-Es una buena pregunta, en realidad se la deberías de hacer a mi hermano.

-¿A ese puberto maleducado? No muchas gracias. Sabes, a pesar de ser su hermana mayor, él hace lo que quiere. ¿No crees que deberías ponerle un alto?

-En primer lugar, tú no sabes nada de él. No sabes por lo que ha pasado, que se comporte así simplemente es una manera de librarse de sus problemas.

-¿Tan malo fue? Me refiero a lo que le pasó.

-Ya que serás parte de esta familia, debes saber en lo que te metes. Todo esto es por nuestro padre, William Johnson. Él siempre fue un hombre bueno y respetable, o al menos eso nos hacía creer a mi hermano y a mí.

-Continúa.

-Un día, mientras yo estaba recibiendo clases de etiqueta, mi hermano permaneció en casa para ayudar a mi mamá en las labores. Se hizo tarde y mi padre no regresaba del trabajo. Él era el alcalde del pueblo, un cargo muy importante, por lo que pensaron que quizá estaba muy ocupado. Pasaron las horas y llegó la madrugada. Yo ya había regresado de mis clases y como tenía mucho sueño, me fui a descansar. Lo que ocurrió después fue que mi padre llegó borracho, empezó a gritar el nombre de mi madre. Ella salió en su ayuda, espantada. Él tiró a mi madre al suelo y empezó a manosearla. Mi hermano estaba observando ese acto tan grotesco mientras mi padre se ahogaba en alcohol, en ese tiempo el tenía aproximadamente 7 años, era un niño muy pequeño e inocente. Mi padre, al observar a mi hermano, pasmado frente a él, le arrojó la botella en la cabeza, y ésta de partió al contacto, derramando sangre en la alfombra. Mi hermano perdió el conocimiento por aproximadamente 10 minutos. Al despertar, se encontró el cuerpo de mi madre ensangrentado en el piso y lleno de mordiscos. La había matado luego de violarla.

Lo que Ashley me contaba era horrible, ahora comprendía por qué William actuaba siempre de una manera tan inesperada. La abracé fuerte, para que sintiera podía confiar en mí, y contarme lo que quisiera.

-No necesitas hacer eso- me dijo, se la veía triste, sumamente triste- lo último que queremos es tu lástima.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- y acto seguido la besé. Seguramente se enojará, porque las veces anteriores que la besé, lo hice por un impulso. Pero esta vez, fue real, sentí miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Mentiría si digo que no me gusta Ashley, era una chica bastante enérgica y valiente, además de ser bellísima, claro está. Tenía el cabello corto, de un color cobre. Sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, un espécimen verdaderamente extraño, pero a la vez hermoso.

Finalmente separamos nuestros labios y ella me miro sorprendida, seguramente después de haberse sentido usada anteriormente, quería golpearme.

-Lo hiciste otra vez. Detesto que hagas eso.

-Lo siento, la verdad fui un cretino antes. Pero te juro que jamás volveré a tratarte así, brujita.

-¿Brujita?

-Sí, brujita. Lo admito, me gustas.

-Pensé que dijiste que no te sentías atraído por mí.

-Deberías conocerme mejor, solo hago eso para hacerte enfadar, y funcionó. Debiste ver tu cara cuando te lo dije. De no ser porque no puedes, estoy seguro que te habrías sonrojado- su rostro mostró una bella sonrisa, y junto con ella, hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

La abracé fuerte, y ambos cerramos los ojos, para poder disfrutar del silencio de una hermosa mañana de Noviembre.


	7. Adiós

**Cap. 7**

**Adiós**

**Gabriel POV:**

Luego del incidente del claro, decidí ir a casa y preguntarle ciertas cosas a mi abuela. Seguramente, con sus años de experiencia, debería saber sobre este tema.

-Hola, abuela- la saludé apenas la vi, se molesta cuando no lo hago- tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Hola, hijo. ¿Qué es?

-Es que…- no sabía por dónde empezar- los vampiros… ehm… son reales, ¿verdad?

-Así es muchacho, ¿eso es todo?

-No, el problema es…- tomé aire- creo que encontré uno.

Mi abuela no se veía del todo sorprendida, quizá ella ya sabía esto.

-Efectivamente, hijo. Hay vampiros en todo el mundo, pero ¿cómo sabes que se trata de uno de ellos?

-Porque, para su desgracia, me dejó un rastro que seguir.

-¿Un rastro?

Saqué de mi bolsillo la foto que encontré en el claro, en donde estaba Abi. Mi abuela la tomó de mis manos y empezó a olfatearla.

-Mmm… muy interesante… huele a…

-Sangre- la interrumpí.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta foto?

-Del claro… estaba con Abi y…

-¡En el claro! Eso no es bueno, no es nada bueno- empezó a caminar de un lado al otro- hijo, debes encontrarlo y eliminarlo inmediatamente.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero debo hallar el momento. Ahora es muy pronto, lo mejor será que crea que no nos hemos dado cuenta, y cuando menos lo espere… lo asesinaré.

-Bien dicho, así debe ser- se quedó pensando un momento- pero, en fin, ¿por qué tendrías ese chupasangre una foto de Abigail?

-Eso es lo que no sé aún… pero me encargaré de averiguarlo.

**William POV:**

Imbécil. Esa es la palabra que describe perfectamente a Robert. Un completo necio, terco y malcriado chico. Seguramente tenía la edad de Ashley, lo supuse por su contextura física, era bastante alto y fornido. Su voz era grave y varonil, justo como le gustan a Ash.

-¿Cuidarme? Están locos. Yo no necesito ninguna niñera- dijo, con ese tono de suficiencia. Podía ser mayor que yo, pero mientras más viejos, más necios son.

-Créeme que sí la necesitas. No querrás terminar haciendo algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- traté de sonar lo más serio posible- o quizá quieres que te quite esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro para que sepas a lo que me refiero.

-Bien, tranquilízate. Este no es el mejor momento para peleas-dijo Ash. Lo mejor será que me calme.

-Ya son las 3 de la mañana, voy a salir un momento.

-Por favor, no vallas lejos. Es posible que necesite tu ayuda.

-Sí, estaré aquí en 1 hora aproximadamente- solo lo dije para tranquilizarla. Posiblemente me tarde más que eso.

Salí por la puerta principal. Normalmente no lo hago, pero desde que conocí a Abi trato de ser un poco más… humano. Su existencia era como una esperanza de reivindicarme y demostrarme a mí mismo que no todo estaba perdido, que mis sentimientos aún estaban ahí… en algún lugar dentro de mí.

Caminé varias horas, no me apresuré, en realidad no sabía hacia dónde ir. Quizá si me iba por algunos días podría olvidar todos estos problemas, pero mi hermana me necesitaba, y debía alejar a Abi de ese perro, que para su mala suerte, sólo está a su lado por interés. Tenía tantas cosas de las cuales ocuparme, y eso era una gran carga, aunque ocuparme de Abi no lo era tanto, ya que implicaba estar con ella.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba parado frente a su puerta. Supuse que mi subconsciente me llevó hasta allí. No pude evitar reírme de mi mismo por no darme cuenta hacia donde me dirigía. En ese momento escuché un grito que provino desde el segundo piso de la casa, del cuarto de Abi. Pensé que estaba con Gabriel, y que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no había ningún olor desagradable en el aire. Salté hasta llegar a la ventana, y al verla con la cabeza inclinada hacia su velador, me sentí más aliviado. Quizá tuvo una pesadilla, y me volví a reír de mí mismo por mi reacción. ¡Qué rayos me pasa! Yo nunca he sido así. Definitivamente esto se está saliendo de control, debo sacar lo que siento, o mi corazón podría explotar, si es que ya no lo había hecho por ella.

Justo cuando menos lo esperaba ella se volteó hacia la ventana y me observó perpleja. Mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Aunque se supone nuestro corazón no late, yo podía sentir cómo el mío daba saltos, como si quisiera salirse, y junto con eso vino una sed incontenible.

-Buenos días, Abi- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara como un gruñido, de repente me dio mucha sed- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Empezó a decir algo, pero no la dejé terminar… ahora tenía ganas de… besarla, así que me abalancé sobre ella, dejándola sin habla. Era como un sueño, simplemente nunca había pensado en este momento, estando tan cerca de ella, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos ahí seguía ella… esto era real. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y vi como sus ojos brillaban, simplemente fascinantes, aunque también pude ver miedo. ¿Me temes? Abi, ¿me temes?

Tuve que mirar hacia otra parte, no soportaba ver como ella sufría porque se sentía aprisionada. Instantáneamente luego de que desvié mi mirada ella recuperó la respiración, saltó fuera de su cama y corrió hacia la puerta. No sé que me pasó pero no quería que este momento terminara tan rápido, así que cerré la puerta justo antes de que saliera. Es en estos momentos en que sirven mis poderes. Normalmente no los uso porque, simplemente no se da una situación que los requiera.

Salté fuera de la cama y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Es en estos momentos en que odio mi cuerpo de adolescente, sentía cómo mis hormonas se alborotaban, ya que mi nariz se pegó a su cuello como un imán. Empecé a olerla centímetro por centímetro.

-William, por favor, detente- sus palabras sonaron tan suaves y delicadas.

¿William? Había dicho mi nombre… me sentía en el cielo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- no pude evitar preguntarle. Seguramente lo supo porque escribí mi nombre en aquel papel.

Por fin las cosas eran exactamente como yo quería, estando cerca de ella… tan cerca. Me sentía tan satisfecho que reí… me sentí tan feliz con la idea de tenerla a mí lado que no pude evitar besarla. Sus labios eran tan dulces que me derretí en ellos. Ya era un hecho… estaba enamorado, tan enamorado que tenía ganas de correr miles de kilómetros y gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y se lo dije:

-Te amo.

En mi cabeza volaban distintos pensamientos… entre ellos, el hecho de que la estaba asustando demasiado con mi actitud… esto nunca debió ser así, este no es el modo… ¡esto está mal!

No sabía qué hacer, ella me miraba perpleja… iba a decir algo, pero no se lo permití, tapándole la boca con mi mano.

-Por favor, perdóname – la miré a los ojos, tratando de hipnotizarla... esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que funcionara – en realidad esto nunca debió empezar así, lo que pasó aquí, nunca pasó. Acabas de golpearte la cabeza y te duele mucho… tu no conoces a ningún William… jamás me has visto en tu vida… – con el dolor de mi alma, cogí un libro que estaba en la repisa… y la golpee con él en la cabeza. Lo hice de tal manera que no sangrara, pero que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que perdiera el conocimiento.

Ella cayó desmallada en mis brazos, y no tuve más remedio que recostarla en su cama nuevamente. Esto la ayudaría a descansar mejor, supongo que eso era lo único bueno de todo esto.

Finalmente mes separé de ella lentamente, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, posiblemente sus padres ya estaban en casa, y con el ruido que hicimos, tal vez estaban en camino a la habitación. Crucé la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, me voltee para mirarla una última vez… esa fue mi despedida.

Salté por la ventana y corrí lo más rápido que pude, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, me enfurecía el hecho de ser débil, de no poder controlar mis deseos… de tener que involucrarla en mi mundo… de tener que verla sufrir como yo lo hice.

-¡No, eso no! – grité en medio de sollozos, luego de caer al suelo – ¿desde cuando me volví tan débil, tan torpe?... – no, esto se está saliendo de control.

Luego de unos minutos llegué a casa nuevamente, hasta eso mis lágrimas se habían secado y no había rastro de mi llanto, eso estaba bien, lo último que quería era mostrar mi debilidad, no después de haber metido la pata.

Abrí la puerta principal de la casa y observé a Robert y a mi hermana besándose. Por un momento pensé en correr, era una escena no muy placentera. No me divertía para nada ver a mi hermana besuqueándose con alguien, y mucho peor si ese alguien era Robert.

No tuve que decir nada, ellos se percataron de mi presencia y se separaron de golpe mientras miraban al suelo, avergonzados. Parecían dos adolescentes.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!

Ellos se miraron asustados, como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo con su respuesta.

-Will, esto no es lo que parece – soltó Ashley.

-¡Qué cosa no es lo que parece! – salté sobre Robert sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar – no permitiré jamás que mi hermana y tu… - no termine de hablar, ya que Ashley me agarró de una oreja y me arrastró hasta la cocina mientras yo gritaba del dolor.

-William, ¿acaso no te he enseñado ya que no debes interrumpir cuando tu hermana está ocupada?

La miré con rabia – Ocupada… ¡Ja! Si eso es estar ocupada entonces yo he estado ocupadísimo – y ahí volví a meter la pata.

Mi hermana me miró sorprendida – ¿a que te refieres con "entonces yo he estado ocupadísimo"? creo que hay algo que no me estás contando.

-Ehm… la verdad, preferiría no hablar de eso – estaba dispuesto a armarme de valor y olvidarme de ella – solo has como que no he dicho nada.

-¡William! ¿Desde cuándo nos guardamos secretos? – me miro con reproche.

-Está bien, te lo diré. Pero prométeme, que sea lo que sea que te diga, guardarás este secreto y no se lo dirás a Robert.

-Lo prometo –dijo, y empecé a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que llegué a la casa de Abi hasta que regresé.

Tardé más o menos 15 minutos explicárselo detenidamente. Para ser mayor que yo, y tener una mente bastante desarrollada, le gustaba que le contaran las cosas con lujo de detalles.

-Y creo que ahí terminó todo... ¡Valla, qué cansado es contarte las cosas! Quizá para la próxima debería escribir una novela… no sería mala idea… ¿verdad? – me voltee a verla, y pude ver que lloraba… me miró con compasión y me abrazó sollozando.

-Ash… no es para tanto, ya lo superaré – ¡ella era muy emotiva, quizá demasiado para mí gusto! – algún día todo esto pasará y nos reiremos en un futuro, ¡ya verás! –trataba de ser un poco gracioso, pero por lo visto, eso empeoró las cosas.

-¡No seas idiota! – Se separó de mí y me miró espantada – no lloro por lo que pasó hoy. Estoy llorando porque tuve una visión, nada buena.

-¿En serio? – Hice una pausa, la verdad sus visiones nunca la habían hecho llorar - ¿Qué viste?

-A ti… muriendo. – dijo mientras caía al suelo, con los ojos completamente cerrados, y más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

_Muerte_. Era lo último que esperaba.


	8. Mala Idea

**Cap. 8: Mala Idea**

**Abi POV:**

-¿Qué rayos…?

Un dolor punzante en mi cabeza no me dejó continuar. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, pero no había sangre.

¡Hay, como duele! –me dije, levantándome de la cama.

Observé el reloj, y era ya el medio día. Era viernes y había faltado a clases. A penas puse un pie en el suelo, recordé lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de los días. El colegio, mis colmillos, Gabriel… y ahí una mancha blanca. No podía recordar lo que pasó el día anterior ni porqué estaba aún en cama al medio día. ¿Por qué papá y mamá no me despertaron?

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí de casa. El viento soplaba de una manera extraña, demasiado fuerte. Hacía mucho frio, así que regresé por un abrigo.

Tomé mi celular y llamé a papá. El tono de espera sonó por 4 ocasiones y luego hubo un sonido como si se cortara la comunicación. Maldije por lo bajo. No solo el clima me odiaba, sino que la recepción en esta parte de la ciudad era un asco.

Entré en el bosque que rodeaba mi propiedad y me sentí triste. Algo no estaba bien. De pronto, otro recuerdo asaltó mi mente: Gabriel y yo abrazados en el claro. Yo lloraba desconsoladamente y luego me detuve y dije: Mi hermano, está… en el hospital.

El recuerdo me sobresaltó y corrí al hospital Sanders que quedaba junto a la carretera. A pesar de ser un hospital alejado del centro de la ciudad, era bastante bonito y las enfermeras eran muy amables. Siempre que iba a comprar medicinas me recibían con una sonrisa.

Al entrar, una de las enfermeras, llamada Lucy, se me acercó preocupada y me dijo:

-He oído lo de tu hermano, espero que lo encuentren pronto. Seguramente está bien, él sabe cuidarse.

No entendí nada de lo que decía.

-¿Es decir que mi hermano no está aquí?

La enfermera me miró desconcertada. Seguramente no entendía porque estaba tan desinformada.

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? –hizo una pausa- Tu hermano ha desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido? No… eso no es posible. ¡Creí que estaba en el hospital!

-¡Oh, lo estaba! Pero no aquí. Él estaba en el hospital Vernales, en… -no pude escuchar lo demás porque ya había salido en dirección al hospital Vernales.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Mi hermano desaparecido? ¿Cómo es que no recordaba nada? Mientras corría junto a la carretera escuché un grito que provino del bosque. Me detuve de golpe y dirigí mi mirada a los árboles. Todo se veía tan calmado, pero ese grito… alguien estaba en problemas y podía ser mi hermano.

Empecé a correr en la dirección donde creí escucharlo. Era de un hombre, eso podría jurarlo, pero si era mi hermano o no, estaría a punto de descubrirlo.

Percibí un olor a carne quemada y pensé que tal vez estaban haciendo una fogata en el bosque, pero no pude ver humo por ningún lado, así que aceleré el paso. Llegué a un punto en el que una multitud se reunía alrededor de un cuerpo que se retorcía. Me acerqué lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que uno de ellos era Gabriel, y por lo visto estaba con su manada. Se percató de mi presencia, volteó a verme y caminó hacia mí.

-Ya es seguro, puedes acercarte.

No sabía bien a qué se refería, pero me acerqué instintivamente al cuerpo casi inmóvil que estaba tendido en medio de la multitud. Al mirarlo más de cerca, vi que se trataba de un vampiro, uno muy joven por lo visto. Sus colmillos bastante visibles, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y una mirada que te erizaba la piel. Tenía marcas en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién es? –le pregunté a Gabriel.

-Un intruso, una amenaza, un chupasangre.

-¡¿Pero, por qué le hacen esto? ¿No se dan cuenta de que le hacen daño? –le grité, me acerqué al vampiro y coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo. Éste ya había cerrado los ojos en señal de rendición. Un pequeño ruego salió de sus labios:

-Termínalo ya, por favor –y abrió sus ojos que eran ahora de color verde esmeralda.

En ese momento lo recordé todo. La carta, la rosa, mi hermano, el beso, el golpe que me dio con un libro y su nombre: William. Recordé absolutamente todo y lo que me había hecho sentir esa madrugada.

Abrió los ojos como platos y supo que lo había recordado todo, que su "hipnosis" no sirvió de nada. Acaricié su rostro con mis manos y le hablé al oído:

-Lo del golpe fue muy mala idea, pero te sacaré de ésta.

Deposité su cuerpo en el suelo cuidadosamente y miré a Gabriel que tenía una expresión de repulsión en su rostro.

-¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto? –le pregunté sin entender bien la situación.

-Pues qué más, EXISTIR –hizo ademanes de acercarse a William, pero me interpuse en su camino y su rostro mostro desconcierto- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Hay que acabar con él!

-Sobre mi cadáver.

Todos los presentes, incluido William me dirigieron unas miradas de sorpresa. Gabriel tensó su cuerpo y retrocedió. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Ni yo sabía que era lo que había hecho, pero era lo correcto.

Me di la vuelta y levanté a William. Los demás estaban muy quietos y miraron hacia el suelo. Alcancé a escuchar que Gabriel decía:

-Me las vas a pagar, chupasangre –levantó la mirada y se dirigió hacia mí- y tú te vas a arrepentir de haberme traicionado.

Me alejé de aquel lugar con William, que apenas podía caminar bien. Luego de un rato de caminata él se detuvo y me dedicó la mirada más llena de pesar que jamás había visto.

-No debiste hacer eso.

-De nada –dije sarcásticamente. Lo que esperaba por lo menos era que me lo agradeciera.

-¿Sabes en el problema que te has metido allá atrás? ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso?

-¡Porque tenía que hacerlo, y ya! Esperaba que por lo menos me lo agradecieras, ¡pero lo único que recibo a cambio son gritos, reproches y...!

Antes de que pudiera seguir me tomó en sus brazos y me estrechó con fuerza. Finalmente me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Gracias. –y acto seguido me besó con tanta desesperación, como si fuera la última vez pero, sabía que no iba a ser así.

Luego de permanecer un rato abrazados, me percate de que no tenía puesta una camiseta.

-Eh, ¿qué le pasó a tu ropa?

Pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta y se alejó de mi colocando su mano en su barbilla, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Qué le pasó a la tuya? –vi un destello de burla en sus ojos y en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

No tenía más que unos short extremadamente pequeños y una blusa muy pegada al cuerpo que, por suerte, estaba cubierta con el abrigo que cogí. ¡Así que por eso tenía tanto frio! ¡Tenía las piernas prácticamente desnudas!

Bajé la mirada avergonzada y le dije:

-Es que no tuve tiempo de escoger algo acorde con la situación, además, después del porrazo que me diste hoy, ¡estoy segura de que aún no recobraba la conciencia!

Supe que había recordado lo del golpe porque puso una cara de "lo siento".

-Tienes razón, no fue muy buena idea.

-Disculpas para después, hay que continuar. No sé si nos estarán siguiendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de retomar el recorrido, William tomo mi mano y caminó junto a mí. No sabía cómo reaccionar y no quería que se fuera, así que fingí desinterés. Caminamos por 10 minutos más, pero aún no llegábamos a ningún lado.

-Eh… No estoy segura de hacia dónde nos dirigimos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, William dijo:

-Tu hermano está conmigo, en mi casa –y desvió la mirada.

Me detuve de golpe y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que tú tienes a mi… -el hospital, claro- No, no, la pregunta correcta es: ¿Por qué demonios te llevaste a mi hermano? –creí que saldrían lagrimas de mis ojos, pero las contuve lo mejor que pude. No quería llorar frente a él.

-Lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones, lo juro –dijo, levantando su mano derecha en señal de juramento- Mira, sé que esto no se ve bien pero… -hizo una pausa- ya lo entenderás cuando lleguemos.

-No sé porqué, pero te creo.

William me llevó de la mano todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa. Para ser el hogar de un vampiro, era bastante bonita. Al llegar a la puerta soltó mi mano y tomó un respiro antes de abrir.

-Sólo, no hagas movimientos bruscos y no lo mires a los ojos –y abrió la puerta.

**William POV:**

Después de abrir la puerta, solo pude ver la sala vacía. No había rastro ni de Ashley ni de Robert.

-¡Ash! ¿Dónde estás?

Oí como alguien bajaba apresuradamente los escalones y la figura de mi hermana apareció al final de las escaleras mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Te dije que no salieras! –y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Ashley, todo está bien. No pasa nada. Además parece que alguien salvó a caperucita antes de que se la comiera el lobo feroz –dije y le guiñé el ojo apartándome para que viera quién me acompañaba.

-¡Oh, Abi! ¡Qué gusto verte! –dijo y corrió a abrazarla.

Pude ver cómo Abi se tensaba ante el abrazo de mi hermana y me miró asustada.

-Ella es mi hermana Ashley. Que no te asusten sus modales, ella saluda así a todo el mundo.

-¡No a todo el mundo! Solo a las personas especiales –dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Abi mientras se alejaba.

-Ashley, deja de jugar. ¿Dónde está?

-Ah! Si, tienes razón –miró hacia arriba de los escalones- ¡Robert!

Una figura bajó los escalones y miró a mi acompañante directamente. Pude ver cómo las lágrimas empezaban a correr por las mejillas de Abi y ésta corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

Verlos abrazados hizo que una oleada de emociones recorriera mi cuerpo y terminara con una punzada en mi pecho. El amor de hermanos era tan hermoso.

-¿Cómo es que nunca nos abrazamos así, eh? ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! –dijo y abrió los brazos para acogerme en ellos.

Yo la miré de tal manera que los cruzó y me hizo un puchero.

-Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de haberme traído a mi hermana –me dijo Robert- aún no confió en ti.

-Está bien, no esperaba más –dije, y me dirigí a mi habitación a darme un baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta me dirigí hacia mi hermana- Explícale todo lo que ha pasado. Creo que necesita saber cómo son las cosas –y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.


End file.
